Ten Count Omegaverse
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Shirotani is an Omega but one thing he hasn't had is a heat since he was a child and saw his father involved in sexual actals. Now as an adult his secret of being an Omega is revealed around his boyfriend Kurose who happens to be an Alpha. (Omegaverse, mpreg)
1. A missing heat

**This is an omegaverse version. Be warned the is some almost rape. I don't ten count or its charcters.**

"Tada-kun that's disgusting."

On that day I gained two things my germaphobia and my knowledge of being an Omega. While sat in the cupboard I got hot and I started to feel hard, my first heat began while listening to my father almost have sex with her that woman. I learnt for the first time what it is like to be an Omega.

However after being found out I never wwent into heat again. I didn't release pheromones nor did I get my monthly heat. But I was an omega when my heat didn't come we went to check the doctor did confirm that I was indeed an Omega. However even now at the age of thirty one I still have yet to go into heat since that day. When I got older I acted as a beta tricking people to believe I was one. My boss knew I was an Omega because he saw me take my medication but he didn't mind and has not told one living soul.

Right my medication you might be curious as to why I take it if I don't go into heat. To put it simply I'm scared and like how I refuse to touch anything I'm scared my heat could start again whenever. However one thing I am ashamed of being is a lier Kurose-kun he doesn't know I'm an Omega he to believes I am an a Beta but even so he still is in a relationship with me. One month it's been since we had our first intercourse and against my own knowledge I had no idea that that event would change everything.

"Shirotani-san your going to be late for work" Kurose-kun awoke me I looked at my phone sleepily it was early. In this near month of being in a relationship I had become a little sloppy. I dressed into my suit and hesitantly placed my gloves on. My hands were smoother as I didn't wash them all the time. Strangely being more dirty made me feel more clean damn my masochist tendencies.

"I got you a coffee." I was presented by a coffee from Kurose-kun and I smiled he knew what I wanted this early in the morning. My but did ache from last night as he hugged me I muttered to myself to calm down I had work and it was to early. Both of us sat at the table eating our breakfast hungerly "Shirotani-san is it still okay for me to go to your apartment tonight?" Kurose-kun asked me bluntly as always why did he always bark out those lines. "Yes it's fine Kurose-kun I will be back a little later though I need more medication" I said unaware of what I just revealed.

"Why does Shirotani-san need medicine? Don't tell me your sick?" Kurose-kun looked worried as he placed a hand to my forehead checking my temperature. I blushed rapidly at the contact "No I'm fine it's just in case you know I hate being unprepared" he laughed awkwardly he'd definitely see through my poor acting. "That's true but why is Shirotani-san acting so strangly?" Kurose-kun replied.

Crap. Crap. Crap!!!

"Oh look at the time I've got to run or I'll be late for work." I stood up and rushed out of the door and towards the stairs which lead down to the ground floor from Kurose-kun's apartment. As I rushed down the stairs my phone vibrated from an email.

 _Kurose Riku_

 _07:19_

 _See you later._

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. I sat on my chair drowned in paper work on top of my but aching from last night's affairs. _"Owww!"_ I groaned into the desk why was Kurose-kun so rough last night he's normally gentle. "Have fun last night Shirotani-san?" I looked up to see the owner of the voice my coworker's Mikami. "Does it look like it?" I mumbled annoyed at the young ones hysteria. Mikami sat in the desk opposite me and began his paper work. I arose from my sloppy position and sat up to continue plowing through my mountain of paperwork.

"Ah Shirotani-kun, Mikami-kun good afternoon." we were greeted by our boss Kuromoto-sama who had been in a meeting all morning long. I had gotten to my second pile of paperwork when my boss enquired "Shirotani-kun have you taken your medication you seem a little pale?" I looked at him but smiled in reassurance "Sir I haven't but I haven't been as worried lately as I know being 31 I don't think my thing will ever occur again." I smiled calmly at my most wonderful boss. "Okay if your sure?" as an Alpha like Kurose-kun they can get unintentionally worried about Omegas. "What meds?" Mikami peered over the paperwork looking at me almost like a child. I shook my head and brushed it off

"No fair Shirotani-san you always leave me put of the loop."

Work ended and I walked past the drug store, _'Should I buy medication I haven't had a heat in nearly twenty years. I'm not like normal Omegas.'_ I passed by the drug store and carried on walking home unaware that ignoring that choice would change my life completely.

I opened the door, taking off my shoes. Okay I had made a list of what needed to be done

1) I had to clean

2) I had to change

3) Cook a meal

4) Prepare in that way.

I had an hour and a half till Kurose-kun arrived which gave me enough time just to everything. I kept my apartment very clean so already there was no need for large scale cleaning. I changed into a t-shirt and pants perfectly comfortable and okay to get dirty in that way.

I had fried the onions in the pan while starting the third task which was cooking. My heart started to beat quickly. I turned down the heat. "Heartburn now of all times" I mumbled and rushed to the medical cupboard but before I could reach it my heart rate got faster, my legs seized up , I felt myself getting hot, My member began to grow hard; I was in heat. There was no way my heat had been absent nearly my whole life but this was unmistakably heat.

 _Beep! Beep!_

 _The phone vibrated the message read_

 _Kurose Riku_

 _20:03_

 _I'm outside the complex now. Be there soon._

Crap not only was I in heat but Kurose-kun an Alpha was on his way this event changed my life.

 **H ere's chapter 1 I love Ten Count I am hard core fujoshi but this couple is so cute they need babies so I give them.**

 **~MJ**


	2. chapter 2

Kurose-kun was on his way this definitely was not good. My heat had left me gasping for air my body was numb and weak and I feared collapsing. I leaned against the wall heading towards my bedroom I could lock myself in until I calmed down. Now I wish that I had my medication but why had my heat begun now of all times. Why now? I cursed my body and stumbled along the wall but while beginning to paces away from the wall my legs gave out. My heart was even quicker paced then before I couldn't do it I couldn't move.

I had to try and relieve myself before Kurose-kun arrived. I started to reach for pant when I heard the doorbell ring. Oh no Kurose-kun. My hands were itching and I needed to be relieved but just beyond that door was Kurose-kun who happened to be an Alpha. "Shirotani-san are you home?" Kurose-kun asked, despite being rude I could try not to answer and then he would leave. My to my horror I moaned out "Kurose-kun" and he heard me from the other side of the door. "Shirotani-san your home, are you okay?" I didn't answer so Kurose-kun grew worried.

"Shirotani-san? Shirotani-san can you hear me? I'm coming in" I forgot the door was open. Kurose-kun opened the door while I tried to moan " _No!"_ in response. Kurose-kun stood straight in the doorway and stared at me. I was half clothed and panting. An unfortunate mess as I was sexually frustrated. He stared at me for what felt like years. And almost as if he was crying he moaned out "Shirotani-san you're an Omega?" I cried like a child looking up at my lover did he hate Omegas like most people.

Kurose-kun's eyes began to dilate some what and in an instant the door was slammed closed and he was over me. "K-kurose k-kun? " I muttered but he silenced me with a kiss. I was devastated Kurose-kun was assaulting me as an Alpha he was effected by my pheromones. "Shirotani-san your so beautiful" he cried against the instinct. He kissed my body and forced another kiss upon my lips. Starving me of oxygen. He brought his hand to my face and started to tug on my hair lengthening the kiss further. He stroked his hands down my body making me feel excited. But I cried I didn't want to make love like this I wanted it like we normally did it.

He forced my hands which were pushing against his chest above my head and began kissing my bear chest. He licked my nipples and made the become hard and red. He left a trial of kisses down to my lower half where before he did anything he left a kiss mark claiming me as his own. He forced me onto my front. Oh no don't tell me he's going to? He licked my nape and left a kiss along my mating gland. No Kurose-kun please I was crying to myself what could I do I was succumbing to my alpha's pheromones. I cried out, he marked me his teeth giving in. Kurose-kun bit deeply into my gland to be sure it would leave a scar.

It was then that I belonged to him and no one else. Kurose-kun's eyes snapped open. He released what he was doing and released my neck and his grip on me standing up. "What have I done?" he whispered like a ghost. I was sat on the floor with my clothes ripped off and my dick cumming against my own control. "Shirotani-san I'm so sorry" Kurose-kun called terrified at what he did and was about to run. I grabbed hold of his jacket. "Kurose-kun please?" I moaned ushering to my lower parts. No did I really want him to do this. Kurose-kun looked terrified but I calmed him by wobbling to my feet and kissing him sweetly. He was stunned as this was the first time I initialised a kiss. His half glazed eyes looked at me sweetly and worry checking for signs of regret. "Really?" he asked. I nodded in response.

He pulled me to my bedroom and entered me quickly. He was rougher then usual thanks to my heat but I didn't mind. "Shiro, Shirotani-san do you have condoms?" he moaned out while trying to hold back. I looked up at his face and looked to the side. He gazed at me worriedly and tried to pull out trying to show that we couldn't. I wrapped by legs around his waist and pulled him in tighter. "Shirotani-san what are you doing?" he cried with worry as the force of being pushed in almost tipped him over the edge. "I want it." I moaned out through gasps. "But you'll get." Kurose-kun said worriedly, I moaned out but smiled as I took my hand to his face. "I don't mind as long as it's with Kurose-kun."

He almost began to cry but I felt him groan as he shot into me. More than I had ever had in me. He was an Alpha in heat, I had only heard about new huge amounts that an Alpha can shoot. I groaned as my body took it all in. "Shirotani-san." Kurose-kun called as he pulled out and rested his head against my own. He was back to normal and I felt my body begin to relax after our intercourse. I was so tired that I fell asleep in his arms.

When I awoke I found myself in the bed alone. I groaned at the pain but got up and put on a shirt don't tell me Kurose-kun had left already. But to my relief I found him in the kitchen. Making coffee. "Morning." I said awkwardly staring at my lover. "Shirotani-san we need to talk," I gulped at his statement "Why didn't you tell me you were an Omega?" he said bluntly, I knew it he was angry at me. "Shirotani-san?" he said sternly expecting an answer.

"I was scared. But in truth I haven't had a heat since I was a child this is my first in nearly 20 years." I revealed but I knew he wouldn't believe me. "That's not possible. Unless?" Kurose-kun placed a hand to his chin and started thinking. "Unless what?" I queried my lover. "I heard that if some huge traumatic event happens while young a heat can suspended temporarily. But I never heard of it lasting this long." I looked down I knew he didn't believe me. "I do believe you though I know you wouldn't lie," he smiled he always knew what I was thinking it annoyed me how he could read me so easily. "Are you angry?" I asked looking at him. "No just disappointed that you didn't tell me. We are lovers." he looked at me sadly. I felt guilt fill my gut. Why didn't I tell him I was an Omega.

"I know and I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet and was saddened. "You know when I first met you in thought you were an Omega but when I never saw you in heat I dropped the idea." he looked back at me almost joking in the situation. "I sorry for hiding it," he repeated my apology. "Are you ashamed I'm an Omega?" I asked saddenedly at my lover. "No how could I ever be ashamed. You being an Omega just makes me more proud Shirotani-san." he said looking at me sweetly. I smiled happily that my lover excepted me.

"I brought you those heat relief and pregnancy tablets." he said the last part quietly. I put a hand to my stomach. That was right in heat the chances of getting pregnant were 100% I was pregnant with Kurose-kun's child. That very thought made me blush rapidly like a high school girl. "So they will mean I won't get pregnant." I gazed at the box of pills. I sighed should I take it. Did I want a baby. The thought had never crossed my mind. I knew I could get pregnant but honestly I hated the very thought as I believed it to be dirty buy now could I really bring myself to kill my child.

"What does Kurose-kun think I should do?" I asked him I was stuck and needed his guidance. He pushed packet back towards me "It's Shirotani-san's choice but know I support either decision you make and I will love you both even more." he look at me with sad eyes does that mean Kurose-kun wants a child but I wasn't sure of what to do. I opened the packet and prepared to swallow. This one tablet would make everything normal again.

"I can't do it." I said crushing the tablet in my hand in looked up and gazed at Kurose-kun and said with no hesitation "I'm keeping it." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What about work?"

"I'll take maternity leave."

"The apartment size?"

"I'll buy a new one." I said confidentiality.

"Then what about me?" he said teasingly. He caught me off guard with that. "You'll be a father?" it sounded strange to say it out loud. Kurose-kun laughed and hugged me tightly and sweetly. I remembered the words he said "We're going to be a family; me a father and you a mother. So Shirotani-san no Tadaomi live with me" He said my first name for the first time it stunned me but I was happy to hear him ask. Through happy tears in cried "Yes." he smiled and looked at me. But that wasn't all of it.

He pulled away from our embrace and gazed at me sweetly. I felt a pull on my finger and saw a ring. I shocked me a little but raising my shock to a whole new level he said. "Shirotani-san marry me?"

 **That marks the end of this chapter please leave a review to help me improve and suggest some good baby names. See you soon.**

 **~Mj**


End file.
